This study is in the process of examining the manner in which several modes of psychiatric care effect recovery from psychopathology and subsequent community adaptation to evaluate the therapeutic effectiveness of a halfway house program. Data are collected at admission, during treatment, discharge, and at regular intervals up to one year after discharge for patients receiving care in 1) a community mental health center halfway house program, 2) a community mental health center outpatient clinic, 3) a community mental health center day care program, and 4) in the Arizona State Hospital. Comparisons among these treatment modalities will look at differences in patient outcomes (e.g., symptomatology, community adjustment measures, social adjustment measures, and attitudes toward mental illness and mental health care), as well as several features of the treatment units such as the total length of stay and the types and amounts of therapy received. A major objective of this project is to assess the value of psychiatric halfway house care in promoting greater community adjustment and adaptation relative to other available modes of intervention.